Changing Rooms
by supermom20
Summary: The relationship of Puck & Rachel as seen on various holidays and through the eyes of others.
1. Halloween

Changing Rooms

Not mine, I only wish. Fox and the fabulous Ryan Murphy own them. I'm just playing with them for a while and will put them back... eventually.

* * *

"Noah!" Rachel cried through the walls of her cubicle.

"What?" came the voice in the stall across from her.

"Tell me again why we have to dress up for Halloween?"

"You know why. You let Kurt and Brittany plan this party and this is what they chose. You think I really want to be seen in public looking like this?" he replied as he began to remove his clothes to try on the costume.

"The next time I do something that stupid, stop me. Please."

Noah laughed silently as he slipped on the snug black pants. He was reaching for a white shirt with full sleeves, as the cursing started.

"Was this the only costume left in my size?" Rachel complained.

"I don't know that either, since you grabbed it and ran like it was a Tony and that Tommy guy you were rambling about handed it to you himself."

"It's awful. I can't be seen in public like this!" Rachel complained, but silently thinking how sweet it was when slipped and let her know that he actually did listen to her talking about the history of awards shows.

"Rach, shut up. It's not as though mine is that much better."

"At least, you're covered. There's so very little to this thing. I think that even Gypsy Rose wore more than this."

Noah's mind drifted off in the memories of the short skirts she wears regularly and told himself to thank Kurt if the outfit was as small as she said. Hummel was going to get a slap on the back and he wouldn't want to slushie him for at least a month.

While Noah was letting his thoughts wander, Rachel sighed and cinched the bodice of the leather bustier tighter. `I hope I can breathe in this thing.'

The tighter she pulled on the laces, the higher her breasts rose. `Wow! Where did those come from?' she thought, as she looked in the mirror. `Maybe this isn't such a bad idea after all. Noah might like it, then again, he may run for the hills,' she thought ruefully.

She bent over to roll the thigh high stockings up her legs and attach them to the garters hanging from the bustier. Next, she slid on the high, black boots that came to the top of the stockings, but left the garters showing. `Stupid thing, stupid idea,' she muttered under her breath.

"What did you say?" Noah asked as he tied a red sash at his waist and reached for his cape.

"Um, nothing. Nothing at all," Rachel replied as she zipped the boots.

She reached for the skirt that was maybe 12 inches long and slit almost to the waist in two spots in the front and in the back. She managed to get the skirt on without falling over and reached for the zipper. Noah adjusted his mask and set the hat on his head. "Are you ready yet?" he asked.

"Give me a few more minutes," she said as she tied her own cape around her shoulders. Her hands sought out the pockets of the cape and she felt something in her hand. She withdrew the object and screamed in frustration.

"Rachel? What happened?"

"Nothing, Noah. Not a damn thing. I should have known I couldn't get away from it for even one night. I'm going to kill Tina for getting Kurt hooked on those books."

She slipped the appliance in her mouth and sighed. "I'm as ready as I'll ever be. You come out first and close your eyes."

Noah obeyed her command. He stepped out of the cubicle and surveyed himself in the full-length mirror at the end of the walkway. The three-way mirror in his stall hadn't been large enough to see the costume fully.

"Oh hell, no!," Noah yelled, untying the cape and throwing it back in the changing room. "Not today, not tomorrow, not even for a winning season am I gonna be seen in this!"

"See what I mean," Rachel replied. "Now, turn toward my door and close your eyes."

"Where are you?"

Rachel opened the door slightly, stuck her hand out, and waved it at him.

He moved in front of the door and closed his eyes.

"Sometime before the party would be nice, you know."

"Noah, you know that sarcasm doesn't work on me, right?"

"Just come out," Noah ground out through clenched teeth.

He heard the rustle of material and heard Rachel say, "You can open them now."

As he slowly opened his eyes, his mouth dropped. Rachel, resplendent in black leather, started walking toward him. The movement of her legs drew his eyes to the slits in the skirt. The black garters teased him and his mouth watered. He swore right then that Kurt would be slushie free for six months if he could talk Berry into wearing that to the party.

She walked slowly to him and wrapped her arms loosely around his neck. She leaned toward him and said, "You look yummy enough to eat."

Noah jumped backwards as the fangs appeared in her mouth. He tried to get away from her while she started laughing.

"Noah, they aren't real," she said, reaching up and removing them from her mouth.

He started laughing. He pulled her closer and hugged her tightly.

When he stopped laughing, he pulled back and asked her, "I believe you said something about `yummy enough to eat'? You, Berry, are gorgeous."

She blushed at his appraisal. She slid her hands over the soft cotton of the shirt and sighed.

"Zorro, I don't think we match."

"Well, er, what exactly are you?"

"I don't know, some escapee from a Twilight book, I think."

Noah gave her a smirk. "I'm not complaining about your outfit. But, just in case, better keep Finn at arms length," he said as his hands snaked under the cape and caressed her leather-clad torso.

"Noah. Are you looking for something?"

"No, I found what I want," he replied, drawing her into his cubicle and closing the door.

He pulled her into a bone-crushing embrace. They plundered each other's mouths and moaned.

"Noah, if we don't stop now, we won't be able to," she said, withdrawing slightly.

"I don't want to. Do you?"

After a moment of thought, Rachel threw herself back into his arms and attacked his neck, in a way that she knew he loved.

"Jesus, Berry, not so loud. Someone will come back here, if we make too much noise."

Rachel immediately quieted and renewed her attack.

Noah ran his hands over her body, reaching for the laces to her corset. He pulled them roughly and her breasts fell into his waiting hands.

Rachel whimpered as he kneaded the flesh and bent to suckle her.

Leaving her breasts, Noah licked up her chest, across her shoulder, and along her neck. "Take the skirt off," Noah whispered when he reached her ear and began to nibble.

Rachel shivered at his actions. "No need, no underwear."

Noah' eyes glazed over. He sat down in the chair behind him and jerked Rachel into his lap.

She adjusted the skirt and straddled him. Reaching for the zipper of his pants, she quickly freed his pulsing cock and rubbed him with the firm stroke she knew he loved.

Noah' sharp intake of breath told her that his control was nearing its breaking point. He pulled her closer and ground himself into her sopping core.

She raised herself and plunged downward.

Twin gasps echoed through the changing room. Rachel moved quickly, wanting the release that her body demanded.

Noah wrapped her cape around them, so that if someone did see them, it would look like they were engaged in a heavy groping session. He thrust into her, on her down stroke and groaned. He could feel her tight channel quaking around him. He slowed her for a moment with a touch to her jaw, wanting them to come together. Rachel knew that Noah needed more of her, so let him take the lead. He shifted farther down in the chair, while Rachel reached in his pants and fondled his balls.

He groaned loudly and thrust faster. Rachel took his balls with a firmer grip and felt them tighten.

A noise from the other side of the curtain pulled Rachel's attention back to their present location.

She stopped and cocked her head to the side to listen.

Noah's moan drew her gaze back to him. She motioned around them and he picked up the noises.

They drew closer together at the sound of well-known voices, hoping to escape detection.

"Kurt, they said they were coming here for the costumes."

"I know, Mercedes. But you heard the lady. They just gave the last two costumes they had to be tried on and I just can't see Puck dressing as Zorro and Rachel as a she-vamp. Rachel would go naked before she wore that costume."

Noah and Rachel shook helplessly in silent laughter.

"Maybe they went somewhere else?" Mercedes said.

"Let's see if they are here, first," Kurt replied. "Puck? Rachel?"

Damning the consequences, Noah slowly began to move against her again. The nearness of their friends, the possible thrill of detection brought them quickly back to the edge. They tuned out the distraction and sank back into each other.

Mercedes sighed, "Girlfriend, they aren't here. They would have answered. I mean, unless, they're, you know. And I mean, please! That's just nasty."

Kurt shuddered. "You're right. There's no way that Rachel would ever do the horizontal tango in a dressing room."

"Uh, we should leave."

"Why?"

"Rachel might not, but Puck definitely would," Mercedes reminded him.

"Huh?" Kurt looked at her, realized who they were talking about, and moved for the door. "You're right. Let's get out of here."

They rushed to the door and left.

When the silence descended again, Rachel began to ride him faster.

He quickly stood up and shoved her against the wall. His pants slid down and pooled at his ankles. Taking her harder, he whispered, "Look at us. Watch us in the mirrors."

Rachel shifted her head and took in their moving forms, the lust that surrounded them. She shivered at the images and groaned loudly. Her legs tightened around his waist and she dug her heels into his back.

Noah watched their bodies, pounding against each other. When he felt his impending orgasm approach, Noah brought his thumb to her clit and rubbed forcefully. She ran her fingers through his silky hair. Knowing that the fastest way for Noah to lose his mind was for her to start talking dirty, Rachel moved her head to his and whispered in his ear, "Yes, Puck. You know what I want. I want all of you. I want to smell like you for the rest of the day. I want it… Oh, yes, baby. Oh my… Right there. Yessss!!!!!!!!!" She moaned as she stiffened and bit down on his shoulder.

At her words and the delicious pain of her bite, Noah felt his own release spill into her. He gave a final thrust, pushing into her as if to crawl inside her skin and never leave. When she lay limply on him, he returned them to the chair, resting his head on her shoulder.

"Noah?" Rachel asked when she regained her voice.

"Yeah?"

"Can we buy these costumes?"

"Oh hell yeah."

Rachel pulled back to look into his eyes. "I know that we haven't been together all that long," Rachel wiggled her fingers at their still joined bodies to indicate her meaning, "but, that had to be the best yet. When I saw us in the mirror, I wanted to scream and bring the roof down."

They sat silently, their eyes sharing the emotions that were too powerful for mere words. Basking in the glow of their still new relationship, Puck felt contentment settle in his soul. He pulled her into a soft embrace and Rachel melted into his arms.

"Noah?"

"Yeah?"

"Did they call us nasty?"

The End


	2. Thanksgiving

This started as a one shot for Halloween but the more I thought about it, the more I liked the idea of Puckberry fic centered around the holidays. Just about any holiday. So, here we are. I have no idea how long I can drag this out, so enjoy and thanks for all of the alerts, reviews and comments. And just so you know, Quinn isn't pregnant in this world, Rachel only liked Finn as a friend, and Puck is secure enough in his badassness to not be openly hostile to the other Gleeks.

General disclaimer: Not mine, I only wish. Fox and the fabulous Ryan Murphy own them. I'm just playing with them for a while and will put them back... eventually.

* * *

Holidays were big in the Berry household, as it was one of the few times of year that they cooked. Rachel and her daddy had started making pies several days before Thanksgiving. After sniffing her one morning, Puck casually let slip that his mom had to work at the hospital that day and his sister was going to her best friend's house, and maybe, just maybe, they could go see a movie that night. Rachel shook her head, rolled her eyes, and invited him to dinner. If she had known that the scent of pumpkin pie would make him that pathetically easy to read, she'd have started drinking pumpkin spice lattes weeks ago.

Hearing a knock on the door, she ran from the kitchen and opened the door. Puck was standing there, looking at her as we always did, starting at her face and moving down her body. As he reached her lower half, his grin faded.

"What are you wearing, Berry?"

"Um," she started, looking down. "Denim?"

Puck rolled his eyes and walked in the house. "No, Berry. Where's the skirt?"

Rachel turned away and walked back to the kitchen, knowing he'd follow her. "Noah, it's November, in Ohio and there's snow on the ground. Do you want me to freeze?"

He stopped her, wrapped his arms around her and whispered, "No, I just like knowing that when you get cold, it's my job to warm you up. And the knee socks are sexy, but if you repeat that, I'll deny it."

Rachel laughed and leaned up against him Wiggling her ass against him, she whispered back. "Well, I can always change when we go to the movie later. Maybe something in leather?"

His grin widened. He knew that since their encounter at the costume shop, she'd been looking for the next place they could 'christen'. 'Damn,' he thought. Who'd have known that his little Berry had a kinky side and he was damn grateful that she did. He kissed the top of her head and let her pull away.

"Dad is in the living room, the Packers and the Lions game has already started and he's waiting on you. He's happy to finally have someone to watch games with who knows what illegal encroachment is."

"Illegal procedure!" Puck and her dad Alan yelled at the same time, laughing as Alan walked into the hallway. He shook Puck's hand and drew him into the living room, telling him what he'd missed so far.

Rachel just smiled at two of her three men and went back to the kitchen.

***************

If six months ago, you'd told Puck that he would be spending Thanksgiving at Berry's house, arguing a blown call by the refs and debating Ohio State's chances in the Rose Bowl with Rachel's white dad, he'd have called you fucking nuts and thrown you in the nearest dumpster. But, how was he supposed to have known that Alan had played at Ohio State (yeah, he was a kicker, but so what? Look at Kurt.) and Barry had worked in the athletics office? The Berry family had season passes to all the home games (He actually yelled 'SCORE!' when he'd found out that was why Rachel couldn't see him one Saturday night) and were currently discussing if they had enough time before school started back to make the trip to Pasadena. When Puck realized that Rachel wouldn't be there on New Year's Eve, he frowned.

Rachel caught his look and said, "You're coming with us, aren't you? Your mom said it was ok."

His eyes widened and he looked at her.

"Uh, oops. Happy early birthday?"

He smiled and looked at her parents. "Are you sure you want me to…"

"Of course, Noah." Alan replied. "Who else am I going to cheer with?"

***************

When her dad's offered to take kitchen duty, Rachel ran upstairs to change and Puck thanked Alan for inviting him on the trip. Alan merely waved his hand and said that he was more than welcome and to take his time getting his daughter back home. Puck stared at him with wide eyes, and Alan laughed before walking away.

When Rachel walked down the stairs wearing a modest length skirt and black high heeled boots, Puck grinned and held out his hand to her.

They walked hand in hand to his truck, but Puck stopped her before he opened the door.

"Are you sure you want me tagging along on your vacation?" he asked again.

"Yes, Noah, we do. What can I say to convince you to go? Let's see…, " She held up one finger. "Ohio State bowl game." She held up a second finger. "Hotel room." She lifted a third finger. "Me, in California wearing a bikini by the hotel pool getting a winter tan." She started to lift a fourth finger, but he grabbed her hand, kissed her fingers and smiled.

"That last one was all you needed to say."

She laughed as he opened the door and helped her in truck.

***************

They decided to go the little art house theater. They didn't know Swedish, didn't care about the movie, and thought that no one they knew would be there.

They sat in the back row of the theater. There were several people in the theater, but no one close to them. As soon as the lights lowered, Puck felt her hand slip from his and move into his lap. He looked at her, raised an eyebrow and turned back to the screen.

She slowly loosened his belt, unsnapped the button, pulled his shirt out, and lowered the zipper. He jumped slightly as her hand, cool from her soda, wrapped around him firmly, wasting no time. She pumped his hardening shaft and he tried to stifle a moan. Someone in front of them turned, glared and shushed him. Rachel laughed quietly and pumped him harder.

"This isn't fair, you know," he whispered brokenly. "Your damn skirt is too long for me to return the favor."

She lifted an eyebrow that he could barely make out and said, "Do you want me to stop?"

"Hell no, just saying."

She moved her mouth to his ear and licked it.

"Are you trying to get us kicked out, Berry?" he moaned against her cheek.

"If you want to leave, just say the word," she breathed against his ear.

He pulled his face from hers and said, "Motherfucking word."

She giggled and was shushed again by the same person as before. She pulled her hand from his pants and arranged his shirt to cover him. They stood as one and ran out of the theater.

***************

When they reached his truck, he pushed her against the side and kissed her. She immediately opened her mouth to him and groaned at the feel of his tongue against hers.

"Where do you want to go?" she asked as she pulled away from his lips.

"Go? No where, I'm gonna have you right here, right now. You started this, Rach," he said as he ground his hips into her stomach.

"But the streetlight! Someone would see us."

He looked on the ground. When he found what he was looking for, he pulled away, picked up the rock and threw it at the streetlight. It exploded in a shower of sparks and died. He stepped back to her and asked, "Any other problems?"

She grabbed him, lifted herself around his waist and rubbed against him.

"I'll take that as a no then," he said as he opened the car door and lifted them both in the vehicle.

It was awkward, but she somehow managed to get her skirt pulled up around her waist and was currently doing her best to drive him insane. Her still covered breasts bounced against his chest and her lips were attached to his neck. He slipped his pants down just far enough to get his cock out and the next time she lifted herself, he shifted her, and the excuse she called a thong, just enough so that she slid right down on him. Her eyes flew open and she orgasmed . As she rode the wave of pleasure, he moved against her harder, not letting her come down.

He touched her chin and waited until she opened her eyes, lifting his hips faster than before and whispered, "You make me hard just looking at you, Rachel. You let the rest of the world think that you're this shy, innocent little girl, wearing your skirts and socks. You're a fucking wet dream. You don't know how insane it drives me, wondering if you even have anything on under the skirts, and you'll bend over, and you don't, and it's just for me… When you do that, I just want to fuck you in the middle of the hallway until you scream my name. You're mine, Rach. Mine." he yelled as he felt her squeeze against his cock and this time, he let himself fly with her.

***************

Monday morning, Rachel and Puck were standing at her locker talking about their upcoming trip. They waved at Artie, Tina and Mercedes as they walked to Tina's locker.

"Then, this total jerk yelled out at vulgar expletive and they ran out of the theater," Tina told Mercedes. "And then, when we left, there was this truck that was bouncing under a burned out streetlight. Can you imagine if they'd gotten caught?"

Artie shook his head and looked at Rachel and Puck as they collapsed against each other in laughter and Rachel buried her face in Puck's shirt.

Artie murmured, "It couldn't have been… could it?"

* * *

Yes, I am going to see how many times I can almost get them caught. Maybe they will, maybe they won't.


	3. Christmas Party

Christmas Party

Not mine, I only wish. Fox and the fabulous Ryan Murphy own them. I'm just playing with them for a while and will put them back... eventually.

This one is for Becca-Mae, who convinced me that a Christmas fic would work, and not just because Puck and Rachel are two hot Jews, you know.

* * *

The Glee Club Christmas/Kwanzaa/Hanukkah/Everything party was being held at Rachel's house. Hers was one of the larger homes, and with her piano in the living room, she knew that the night would be filled with music and fun.

When Mr. Schue first broached the idea, everyone was thrilled. Santana offered to bring the drinks. Puck smirked at her and she rolled her eyes at him, but nodded. He knew exactly what she would be bringing. Kurt appointed himself as director of decorations and bringer of fruit trays. Puck covered his mouth with his hand when Rachel slapped his arm. He perked up when Artie offered his mother's oatmeal raisin cookies. He'd had those cookies before and, if he could have, he'd marry them. The cookies ranked right up there with Rachel riding him as if her life depended on his sexual prowess. They were that damn good.

Puck came back to himself as people started leaving the room. He looked over to ask Rachel what he should bring, when he saw her huddled in the corner with Kurt, whispering furiously as Kurt's eyes bugged out of his head. He looked from Rachel to Puck and back again. When he looked at Puck a second time, Kurt's eyes were gleaming and he was nodding his head.

"Not to worry, darling. I know just where to go," Kurt said as he patted her on the arm and left the room.

"What are you up to with Fruit Trays?" he asked her as she came back to pick up her backpack.

"It's a surprise for you and no, you won't get it out of me or him. You can wait a few days," she said as she made her way to the door. "Coming?"

***************

Kurt had outdone himself with the decorations. He drew inspiration from the nationalities of everyone in Glee and a few that Puck had never seen before. Puck was opening the door for people who arrived because Rachel was having a meltdown in the kitchen. Kurt had dared to move her autographed picture of Idina Menzel from the mantle to make way for some bird sculpture.

Puck opened the door for Santana and motioned her to follow him to the kitchen. When they walked through the door, Kurt was cowering in front of the refrigerator and Rachel's face was a shade of red he'd never seen before. He pulled her away from Kurt and talked to her quietly, putting a finger on her chin, then moving his hand to cup her cheek. She nodded to him and lay her head on his chest as he wrapped his arms around her. Puck looked over at Kurt and mouthed, "Put it back!" Kurt nodded his head nervously and ran from the room.

Santana opened the fridge door and said, "The blue bottles are Ponche con Piquete, it has alcohol in it and the red bottles are hot apple cider with fruits, and without the booze."

She looked over her shoulder as she left the room, shaking her head. 'The Loser and Man-hands, who'd have thought it?"

***************

When Puck and Rachel walked back in to the living room, everyone had arrived. Rachel was back to her bubbling, happy self. Mr. Schue was sitting at the piano, playing holiday songs and people sang along when they felt like it. People moved in and out of the kitchen with plates and glasses. When Quinn headed for the kitchen, Rachel stopped her and told her the red pitcher was what she should choose, if she wanted, and opened the door for her. On her way back to the living room, Rachel grabbed Mercedes and Tina, held up five fingers to Kurt, and left the room. Puck followed their progress up the stairs and went to find Kurt when they disappeared.

"What are you up to, Hummel?"

"All shall be revealed in good time, Puck. But, if I were you, I'd find a good seat for the next portion of our program."

Mercedes and Tina ran back down the stairs giggling as Kurt handed Mr. Schue some sheet music. He laughed silently and got ready to play.

Kurt stood before the group and clapped his hands. "And now, we have a very special performance from our own Ms. Rachel Berry. Remember this kids, when she's starring on Broadway and you need to blackmail her for tickets. No digital pictures please, but camcorders and cell phone cameras are just fine!"

When the music started, Rachel began humming and all eyes turned toward her. Her entrance to the room had gone unnoticed during Kurt's speech. She was wearing a short red dress trimmed with white fur, knee high red boots, and a Santa cap. As she walked toward Mr. Schue, she began singing.

_Santa Baby, Just slip a sable under the tree _

_For me_

(She laid her arm around his neck and ruffled his hair to cat calls from the room.)

_Been an awful good girl Santa Baby, _

_so hurry down the chimney tonight_

As she turned toward Mike, even Puck was grinning.

_Santa baby, _

_a '54 convertible too _

_Light blue_

(She ran her hand down his arm and hip checked him.)

_I'll wait up for you, dear Santa baby, _

_so hurry down the chimney tonight_

Next, she made her way to Artie, sat in his lap and played with his suspenders as Tina whistled.

_Think of all the fun I've missed _

_Think of all the fellas that I haven't kissed_

(She kissed his cheek as he turned red in the face.)

_Next year I could be just as good _

_If you'll check off my Christmas list_

Matt was sitting and laughing as she draped her arms around his neck from behind the couch.

_Santa Baby, I want a yacht _

_and really that's not _

_A lot _

_Been an angel all year Santa Baby, _

_so hurry down the chimney tonight_

As she made her way to Finn and sat on the couch arm, Quinn covered her face with her hands laughed so hard she was crying. Rachel took his hand, played with his fingers, and made a sappy face at him as she continued.

_Santa honey, _

_one little thing _

_I really need _

_The deed _

_To a platinum mine Santa Baby, _

_so hurry down the chimney tonight_

Kurt had known what was coming, but still turned beet red when she snuggled up to his back, wrapped her arms around his chest and started to sway.

_Santa cutie, _

_and fill my stocking _

_with a duplex _

_And checks _

_Sign your 'x' _

_on the line Santa cutie, _

_and hurry down the chimney tonight_

As she made her way to Puck, he held out a hand and pulled her into his lap. She landed roughly and squirmed brazenly to get comfortable. Puck groaned, to the cheers in the room, and let his head fall to the back of the chair. She put a finger on his chin and lifted his face back toward hers.

_Come and trim my Christmas tree _

_With some decorations _

_bought at Tif-fa-ny _

_I really do believe in you _

_Let's see if you believe in me _

_Santa Baby, _

_forgot to mention one little thing _

_A ring _

_I don't mean on the phone Santa Baby, _

_so hurry down the chimney tonight _

_Hurry down the chimney tonight _

_Hurry...tonight_

When she finished the song, she placed a light kiss to his lips. As the applause started, Puck stood up with her still in his arms and mumbled, "Excuse us," as they headed down the hallway. The rest of the group stared at each other awkwardly as they heard a door slam. Only when Brittany started singing 'Rockin' Around the Christmas Tree" acapella did the party get back to normal.

***************

Ten minutes later, Santana heard a door open. She walked into the hallway and watched Rachel stumble out of a closet, a glazed look on her face. Puck swaggered behind her. Santana stopped him with a hand on his arm.

"You've got something on your chin there, big boy," she smirked and went into the kitchen.

* * *

I apologize for the lack of shown smut in this one. I promise that New Year's Eve will more than make up for it.


	4. New Year's Eve

New Year's Eve

Not mine, I only wish. Fox and the fabulous Ryan Murphy own them. I'm just playing with them for a while and will put them back... eventually.

Well, we're back to the smut again.

* * *

Puck was once again grateful to Rachel's fathers. When they'd arrived at the hotel, Alan and Barry had taken one room and left the second room to Rachel and Puck. Before Puck could even make a comment, the door opened and a hand slipped the Do Not Disturb sign on the knob and closed again. Rachel giggled and opened their own door. As Puck walked through the door, he had another sense of 'This isn't really happening, I can't be in California with Berry, pretty much left alone for four days.' Things like this did not happen to a guy like him. He was the one that fathers ran out of the house, threatening him with a baseball bat or worse. But Berry's parents just invited him to California, left him alone in a hotel room with their precious little girl, and four nights and three days of sun, fun, and football. Oh, and her bikini.

The second day, they spent by the pool as promised. The water was slightly cool to the natives, but for people who'd been in a foot of snow in Ohio just the day before, it felt wonderful. They splashed each other unmercifully and lay in the warm sun, talking quietly.

In the late afternoon, Rachel rose from her lounge chair.

"I'm going upstairs to get ready. We're leaving here at 6:00, so don't stay out too much longer. And yes, you have to wear the suit!"

Puck sighed and waved his hand to show that he'd heard her and closed his eyes again.

Sometime later, he woke up from a nap and realized that he might be pushing his luck if he stayed out longer. He gathered his things and went upstairs.

When he knocked on the door, he could hear Rachel stomping to the door. "Oops," he thought, maybe he had pushed it too far this time. She threw open the door, shot him a withering look and went back to the mirror, where she was doing something to her face with the hundred small bottles of makeup.

He shut the door behind him and tried for the sheepish look.

"Sorry, I fell asleep."

Rachel grunted at him.

"I said I was sorry, Rach. I know that…"

Rachel turned, looked at him and he thought, 'Oh, shit, here it comes.'

"I know that this isn't a big deal to you, but my dad's have been looking forward to eating at this restaurant since they started planning the trip. It's not everyday that we get to do something like this. And, I would have thought that you had more respect for your vocal cords than to lay out in the sun all day. We were in Ohio yesterday and it's seventy-eight degrees here and you could catch a cold or the flu and pass it to me, and then where would we be? Two of the leads would be out sick and Mr. Schue might give all of my verses to someone else, and then I couldn't sing with you or Finn or _anyone_ for weeks, and.."

Puck tuned her out as he gathered his clothes and bathroom necessities and made a show of stomping to the bathroom and slamming the door and locking it. He could still hear her ranting through the door and turned on the shower to drown her out. It helped a little, but when Berry got on a roll nothing stopped her. He finally heard something hit the bathroom door and silence fell.

Thirty minutes later, he opened the door, making a lot of noise, and peeked around the corner. If she was going to lay in him to again, he wanted to have what he called his 'Puck' face on before she started yelling. When no screaming started, he walked out and looked for her.

She was putting the finishing touches on her lips. She smiled at him and she took his breath away. She was wearing a simple black dress that looked so soft, it made his fingers itch. She'd pulled her hair into some complicated twist and curls seemingly popped from nowhere. She walked over to him and put her hands around his neck. Puck cupped her cheek and lay his forehead against hers.

"I'm sorry, I know what…"

"I know, Noah. I'm sorry for yelling, I'm just looking forward to this. I want everyone to see me with the most handsome men in town."

He smiled at her, the argument already forgotten by both.

"So I clean up well enough?" he asked, making sure that the gray suit (and no tie, because Puck didn't do ties unless he was singing) and white shirt he was wearing was fancy enough for wherever they were going.

She laughed, pulled away from him and gathered her purse. She looked over her shoulder as she opened the door.

"You know how good you look, Noah. But I think I prefer you just a little bit dirty."

He laughed, rolled his eyes, and lay a hand over his heart.

"Damn, you're trying to kill me, Berry."

***************

When they got back to their room, Puck pulled her into his arms and let his hands move to the back of her dress. He slowly pulled the zipper down and the dress pooled at her feet. They quietly undressed each other, both knowing that words weren't necessary and that something was different about this night.

When their clothes were gone, they slid on to the bed. Puck leaned into Rachel, as though he was headed for a kiss, but he surprised her by moving directly to her neck and nibbling on her collarbone gently. His hand moved to her breast, the thumb sliding softly against the nipple. The calluses of his fingers were an erotic contrast of the movement of his hand. The breath she took in response was automatic, broken and soft.

He responded by releasing her neck and easing his body against hers, pushing her into the bed and settling between her open and welcoming legs. The feel of his hair-roughened legs against her smooth ones sent a shiver through her, and she rubbed against him to increase the contact.

Puck moved closer, grinding his erection into her pelvis and cupped her breast as his lips descended to take the hard nub of her nipple into his mouth. He teased, nibbled, scraped the nipple with his teeth and suckled, reveling in each gasp she made, until the nub ached from the hardness.

The feel of his mouth on her flesh soothed a need in her soul at the same time it sparked fire between her legs. She needed to feel him inside her. Now. It felt as though only his throbbing cock could make her feel truly complete.

Rachel bucked her hips, trying to maneuver Puck where she wanted him, but he groaned and lifted away slightly. The wetness between her legs called to him, but he shook his head, shaking off the urge to bury himself balls deep inside her, starting right now. No. He wanted to draw this out a bit. They had the entire night, and his own release could wait. This was going to be strictly for the pleasure of his love, who was currently writhing under him. Perhaps it would be better if he explained the aspects of the "Pleasure Rachel" plan before she hurt herself trying to guide him into her hot depths. Or not, he thought as he turned his attention to her other breast, ravaging it roughly and making her cries reverberate through the room. She loved him like this, forceful and dominant; making her take everything he gave her and getting his own pleasure in return.

She finally realized that his hands and mouth were no longer tormenting her. She felt the glide of his fingers trail across her ribs–the touch too light to be ticklish–against her hipbone. A thumb dipped into her navel, so slowly, as if he had all the time in the world. He looked into her eyes and smiled wickedly.

Rachel's heart rate accelerated at his look; she knew what that meant. A slow grin spread on her face as Rachel felt the first touch of his fingers against her mound. Almost before she could register it in her mind, he dipped the fingers inside her. He brought the fingers to his mouth and licked the moisture from them. She moaned as a drop remained on his mouth and she pulled him to her, licking his lips. Puck opened his mouth to Rachel and she drove her tongue inside, swirling it to capture more of her taste. He jerked away and gave her a look. "You're a bad girl, Berry."

Rachel smiled and slid her hand down his soft belly, luxuriating in the soft, fine hair that grew more coarse and thick as she neared his pubic region. She ran her fingernails in the hair, lightly scratching his skin. After a brief period, and much groaning on Puck's part, she slowly began to stroke her fingers up and down his erection, keeping her touches oh-so-soft, then becoming harder, until she had her hand wrapped around his cock and was pumping quickly. He lay still, just enjoying her soft touches until she started pulling his throbbing flesh.

Then he timed his thrusts with her hand before distracting her with his own hands, tweaking her reddened nipples before he decided to give pity to her whimpers and trail his fingers to her core, sliding one finger down the slit and once more entering her and tenderly examining her folds. When his thumb circled her clit, her hand fell away from him and she grabbed at the sheets.

Enjoying her look of total ecstasy, Puck added two more fingers into her, and increased the pressure with which he was rubbing her clit. He inched his fingers further through her warmth. They were long and hard. But they weren't the hardness she longed for. She knew it. He knew it. But he didn't stop; he wanted to make her come--hard--before he would allow them both the pleasure of his cock in her velvety depths.

Rachel arched upward, trying to increase the pressure. She could feel her fingers inside her, each time grazing over that magical spot inside her, but never paying it the attention she wanted. His fingers moved faster and his mouth claimed hers, the invasion of his tongue matching his fingers.

Waves flowed through Rachel, touching everything in their path with delicious heat. She ripped her mouth from his and screamed when he finally, FINALLY brushed a finger over her favorite spot on her entire body as she fell into the abyss.

Before she could recover, she felt the waves lift her again and again, fluttering around his fingers. She wanted to tell him it was too much, but she could only ride the crest. He drove her relentlessly, coaxing her to greater heights, until she shattered completely in his arms.

His fingers stilled and he rolled them, so that she has laying on top of him, gasping for breath.

"Noah, it's too much," she whispered.

"No," he growled. "Never too much." He rolled them again, guiding his cock to her opening with his left hand, and pushed into her, dragging a cry from her.

His hips began to move; the motions were controlled, driven by the power of the muscles in his hips and ass. The thrusts hard enough to cause her pain, and then, the slow withdrawals making her ache from its loss. The anticipation of his next downward thrust clouded her mind, and Rachel could do nothing but lift her legs higher and wrap them around his chest.

Puck snaked his arms under her knees to spread her more fully and began to thrust harder. Her cries grew louder as he penetrated her so deeply that later, she would swear that he touched her soul. But still, Puck didn't stop. Harder, deeper, higher, he drove her, the head of his penis occasionally touching her cervix, until her nails broke the skin of his shoulders as she contracted around him and dragged him over the edge with her.

Puck collapsed on top of her as the last tremor racked his body. He couldn't have, no wouldn't have, moved even if her fathers started knocking down the door. Rachel lay exhausted beneath him, as silent tears coursed from her closed eyes and she wrapped her arms around him to savor the feeling longer.

Puck lifted his head and saw the tears. He gently wiped them away and asked, "Did I hurt you?"

Rachel opened her eyes, seeing the concern in his. "No, Noah. I've never been more not hurt in my life."

Puck smiled and slowly withdrew from her, bringing a disappointed sigh from her. He brought her into his arms, as he lay back on the bed.

"Mind if I ask why the extra special treatment tonight?" Rachel asked.

"I love you," Puck replied. "Isn't that a good reason?"

Rachel's heart soared through her chest and her arms tightened around him. "Oh, Noah, I love you so much." Rachel yawned as sleep started to claim her.

Just as Puck drifted off to sleep, he heard her say, "Feel free to do it again anytime."

* * *

Ok, I know that I have been posting an average of every other day, but the next part may take a bit longer. It's more of a Rachel & Quinn chatfest, with Rachel playing Dear Abby for Quinn. I want to make sure that I have Quinn's 'voice' down before I post it.


	5. Valentine's Day

Valentine's Day

Not mine, I only wish. Fox and the fabulous Ryan Murphy own them. I'm just playing with them for a while and will put them back... eventually.

This one is going to be a departure from all the rest. It is more of a Rachel and Quinn semi-friendship story, set within the universe of the other fics in this series. Quinn comes to Rachel for advice and girl bonding ensues.

Thank you all again for the reviews, alerts, and favorites. All of you seriously rock.

* * *

Quinn walked up to Rachel and attempted to give her a smile that came out as more of a grimace. Rachel turned her head slightly, but for a change didn't speak first. Quinn had never approached her without some insult or pithy comment being said, so Rachel waited for the venom to spew.

"Walk with me, Berry," Quinn said and walked away.

Rachel tilted her head and closed her locker door. It was certainly better than some of the things that Quinn had said to her, but for Quinn, it was almost… nice. As she turned around to follow Quinn, she saw Puck and Finn staring at her with questioning looks on their faces. Rachel shrugged and did as she was told.

She caught up to Quinn just as she opened a bathroom door and said loudly, "Everyone in this bathroom has thirty seconds to clear out or Monday morning, the entire student body will know that you shave your backs and your best friend is made from plastic and runs on batteries."

Three toilets flushed simultaneously, doors opened and three girls fled, not even bothering to wash their hands.

"Okay, you wanted privacy, you got it. What do you want, Quinn?"

Quinn took a deep breath and opened her mouth. She closed it quickly, closed her eyes, for good measure, gritted her teeth and tried again. "I need advice. Since you're dating Puck, and I know what a hound he is, you seem to be the best person to ask."

Rachel's eyes widened and she stared at Quinn. "You want advice from me about…?"

Quinn rolled her eyes and sighed. "Yes, Man… I mean, yes, Rachel. Puck has the reputation of being an oversexed Don Juan, and from the Christmas party, I know that you and he have done, at least, some things, according to Santana anyway, and I can't go to her because her mouth is bigger than my head, so… it seemed like you might be a good choice."

"You want me to voluntarily give you intimate details about my relationship with Noah?" Rachel asked in shock. This was so not how she pictured this conversation going.

"What? No, just ew," Quinn shuddered. "No, I need advice on how to, you know, start things with Finn and let everything else happen. Not kissing and stuff like that, it's the stuff that comes after second base and you're running for third… and Finn… has a slight… problem that I am _not_ going into at school, but it involves a mailman and no self control."

Rachel put her hand over her mouth, but couldn't stop the giggle that escaped. Quinn rolled her eyes and laughed too. "I know, it's embarrassing. And if you tell him I said _anything_ about it…"

"Not a word, I promise. Finn's a good guy and I wouldn't embarrass him like that."

"Yeah, I know. It's one of the reasons that makes you the best choice to talk to," Quinn said, shaking her head. "Who'd have thought that I would be coming to you for advice about sex?"

"Certainly not me," Rachel smiled. "Can I think about it? I mean, this is as strange for me as it is for you, and I don't know that Noah would like me literally telling tales out of school. I mean, I won't tell him what we've talked about, but it's a private matter and…" Rachel shrugged helplessly.

"Sure, just let me know, because I kinda wanted Valentine's Day to be the first time… it's corny I know, but he asked me out for the first time on Valentine's Day, so it's a special day for us."

A knock sounded on the door and it opened slightly.

"Everyone still alive in there? We're going to be late for Glee," Finn's voice asked. He'd lost the coin flip with Puck and was prepared to enter No Man's Land to make sure no one was bleeding too badly.

Rachel walked to the door and pulled on the knob. She saw the concerned look on Puck's face over his shoulder and smiled. "Yes, Finn, we're fine. We'll be out directly. Thank you for your concern." And shut the door in his face.

"Why'd you answer him?" Quinn asked.

"If you had, he would have come in to make sure I wasn't being drowned in the toilet or having my head shaved or something equally appalling."

"Oh, good point. I guess we'd better go," Quinn said and walked past Rachel.

Rachel put her hand on Quinn's arm to stop her. Quinn turned to face her.

"Um… couldn't you have looked some of this stuff up online?" Rachel asked.

"Since you haven't met my parents, you wouldn't know that they have a child filter on every computer in our house and check the history every night before going to sleep. You haven't seen conservative until you meet the Fabrays. And I'm not going to the library and looking this stuff up. Rumor has it that that Jacob kid has all of the computers there bugged," Quinn replied.

Rachel nodded and the girls walked to the door together. It opened in front of them with Finn standing there with a hand over his eyes. "I'm coming in!" he yelled but was pulled back by Puck.

"They're standing right in front of you, numbnuts" Puck said and held out a hand to Rachel. She took the hand and walked past Finn.

"Okay, what was that about, Berry?" Puck asked when they got out of earshot.

"It was girl talk, Noah, and I cannot and will not violate the sanctity of the ladies restroom. That kind of thing just isn't done."

"Girl talk? Right," Puck snorted. "You don't do girl talk or man talk or any talk with Quinn. It's like you coming up and saying that you're quitting Glee and joining the soccer team instead. It doesn't happen."

"Well, it did. She asked me a question, I answered the question, we made small talk. It was all very amicable."

As they reached the classroom door, Puck stopped her. The innocent look on her face was a dead giveaway. "The two of you are up to something. I don't like it. Finn doesn't like it, so you are not going to do it."

Rachel stepped back from him. "Excuse me? You don't like it. _You _are not going to allow me to do _something_? You listen to me, Noah Puckerman. I will not be told what I can and cannot do. You are my boyfriend, not my father or my keeper," Rachel said, her voice getting progressively louder. "If I choose to talk to someone, it is my choice. It was a simple conversation that has no direct bearing on you and I'll thank you to leave it, and me, alone for the time being." Rachel felt someone come up beside her and put an arm around her shoulder. Quinn's voice knocked her out of her anger.

"That's right, Puckerman. If we'd wanted you to know what we talked about, you would have been invited, so drop it! Come on, Rach," Quinn said as she opened the door and amazed everyone when she and Rachel walked into the room, arm in arm. Rachel looked back over her shoulder and stuck her tongue out at Puck.

"We're dead men, you know that?" Finn asked him.

Puck rubbed a hand over his face and replied, "I know, man. I know."

***************

Glee was a very uncomfortable experience that day… well, it was for two members. Rachel and Quinn stood next to each other and rebuffed every attempt that Puck and Finn made toward them.

They noticed the strange looks they were getting from everyone, including Mr. Schue. Every time Finn messed up or confused his rights and his lefts and bumped into someone, the girls giggled. Finn's mistakes led to everyone else making mistakes. When even the piano player started playing the wrong song, he called an end to practice.

Rachel and Quinn hung back so they would be the last ones to leave, except for their boyfriend's who were eying the girls nervously.

"About what you asked me, Quinn? Yes, I'll do it," she said loudly. Looking at Puck, she continued. "It might be easier if you spent the night at my house Saturday night. My dads are gone on a trip and won't be back until Tuesday, so we'll have the house all to ourselves."

"What a great idea!" Quinn smiled, not letting on that they'd already agreed during their whispered conversations during rehearsal. "Oh, I know! We can double date on Valentine's Day. Won't that be fun?"

Puck and Finn looked at each other with mounting looks of horror.

"Gee girls, I don't know…" Finn started, but stopped when Puck slapped the back of his head.

"Sounds good. We can pick you guys up at Rachel's," Puck said, shooting a look at Finn.

"Great!," Quinn replied. "Do you need a ride today, Rachel?"

'Thank you but no, I drove today, but we can talk some more on the way to the parking lot." And with that, the girls left the room.

Finn looked at Puck as if he'd never seen him before. "Do you really want to spend Valentine's Day with me and Quinn?"

"Hell no, man. But I fully intend on getting laid at some point on V Day, so if that's what she wants, that's what she gets."

"Oh, okay."

***************

Saturday night found Rachel and Quinn sitting on her living room couch laughing uncontrollably. Quinn quickly looked away, and covered her face with her hands, from the web site that Rachel had clicked on promising 'more staying power for your man' and a full money back guarantee if not completely 'satisfied'.

"That one was worse than the last," Quinn said, reaching for another slice of pizza. They had broken open a bottle of Daddy's good chardonnay to fortify themselves for the uncomfortableness ahead and were now feeling no pain.

"Well, there is something that sometimes works, but if I tell you, you cannot ever tell anyone that you learned it from me, because Noah would kill me and it falls under the category of TMI."

"Out with it then, Berry. I think that after the banana and the condom, we're way past TMI."

Rachel giggled. "Well, Noah once told me that if things get going too fast, it helps if you distract a guy, with a pinch or a flick of your fingers on a certain part of the anatomy, it can help him last a bit longer."

Quinn dropped her face in her hands again. She was doing that a lot that night.

"You mean, just kind of like… 'thump' his…"

Rachel fell over laughing. "Yes, that's exactly what I mean. But another way is to just let him… you know. Puck sometimes lasts even longer than usual the second time around."

Both fell into fits of giggles again.

"This is nice, Rachel," Quinn said. "And since we're both slightly drunk and I know more about your bedroom habits than I ever wanted to, can I ask your something?"

"Sure."

"How did you two end up together? I mean, it's such a cliché, the bad boy who turns out to be not so bad after all and the perky outcast falling for each other. It's only second to the quarterback and the head cheerleader dating and eventually having 2.5 kids and a white picket fence."

Rachel smiled as she thought back to that day. "Do you remember that day back in September when he and I started screaming at each other in the auditorium because he was deliberately singing the wrong words?"

"Oh, yeah. Every single one of us, including the brass section ran for the doors because we were convinced that someone was going to die, and we didn't want to testify against either one of you."

Rachel laughed. "Well, what no one was able to see was that every time we had to touch for the choreography, he would touch my butt or skim a finger on my chest. I just got so fed up that I completely lost it and started screaming at him. After all of you left, we just kept getting closer and closer, and I was poking him in the chest with a finger and he was glaring down at me with his eyebrow raised and yelling right back, then somehow I threw myself at him, he caught me, and we were kissing."

"Ohhhh, so that's why it got so quiet. Kurt and I came back in a few minutes after that and you were gone, so we figured you both left out the back doors."

"Uh… actually, we were against the wall, behind the curtains. We heard you come in."

Quinn's eyes widened. "You mean, the two of you just started having sex right there where anyone could have walked in on you?"

"No, we did that in one of the dressing rooms a little bit later."

"You have to tell me which one, because I am so not going in that one ever again."

Rachel giggled.

"And what's the deal with the cheek and chin touching? We've all seen that all it takes is, when one of you gets upset, the other just touches a cheek or the chin and you calm right down."

Rachel looked sheepish. She hadn't realized that it had been _that_ noticeable. "Well, it goes back to our first time. It was my first time too and after we had… started, Noah touched my cheek and told me to breathe, and we'd go as fast as I wanted. I touched his chin and looked into his eyes and…" Rachel sighed. "It wasn't what I'd always thought it would be… I mean in a dressing room at school, but, it was pretty much perfect besides that."

Quinn sighed. "Who'd have thought that Puck could be a romantic?"

"Well, you and Finn have that same kind of thing, except with you two, it's your elbows."

Quinn thought back and smiled. "Yeah, we do, don't we?"

As Rachel started to say something, there was a knock on the door. The girls looked at each other and grinned.

"It took them a few hours longer than I thought they'd give us," Quinn said as they stood and stumbled to the door.

"I know, I thought they'd be here as soon as your mom dropped you off."

Rachel opened the door to their guys. Puck took one look at their over bright eyes, and the way they were hanging on each other and laughed.

"You two are drunk."

Rachel pulled herself to her full not so considerable height, making him smile wider, and said, "I will have you know that we are not drunk. We are merely in an overly relaxed state of inebriation."

Rachel and Quinn looked at each other and fell on the floor laughing.

Puck sighed and looked at Finn. "You get yours, I got mine."

***************

Rachel and Quinn kept glancing at the clock, making Puck wonder what the hell the time had to do with anything. As the clock struck midnight, Rachel gave a fake yawn and climbed into his lap.

"It's after midnight, happy Valentine's Day," Rachel said as she kissed Puck but looked at Quinn. Puck followed her eyes and saw Quinn sitting up straighter and staring at Finn. 'What the…?'

Puck pulled back from Rachel, beginning to get some idea of what the girls were up to.

When Finn started making noises about going home, Rachel looked at Puck. "Noah, can I see you in the kitchen, please?"

Puck nodded and stood, still holding Rachel in his arms. When the kitchen door closed behind them, he pushed her against the wall and gave her the kiss he'd wanted to all night. Rachel responded for a few minutes, but pulled away.

"You can't let him leave, Noah. He's had two glasses of wine and you've had three beers, and while I know that you can hold your liquor, I'm not so sure about Finn. He's in no state to go anywhere right now, and…"

Puck stopped her rambling the best way he knew how- he kissed her again. This time, he was the one to break it off when a scream of frustration came from the living room and feet stomped down the hallway. Puck let Rachel slide down to floor before the door opened.

"He's trying to leave, Rachel! How am I supposed to…" Quinn broke off when she remembered that Puck was still there.

Puck looked at the silent conversation that they girls were having, and it hit him. "Oh…, so _that's _what you are up to," Puck grinned. "That's why you two have been liquoring us up all night, so you can have your dirty little ways with us." Puck's grin got bigger as Quinn got redder in the face. "Don't worry, I got this. Where do you want him?" he asked as he left the room.

"Spare bedroom, please. Thank you, Noah," Rachel said.

When the girls came out of the kitchen, Puck was pulling Finn up the stairs. Finn was complaining about getting grounded for not coming home and Puck promising that he'd call his mom and tell her that they were having a all night gaming session. Finn's thanks were profuse as Puck dropped him on the bed and left the room, pulling the door closed behind him.

Quinn was standing there, staring at the closed door.

"You gonna be okay, Quinn?" Puck asked.

Quinn took a deep breath and nodded.

"Um… you sure that you got everything you need?" Puck stressed the words.

'Yeah, Rachel…"

"Yeah, she would. Be safe, Quinn," Puck patted her shoulder and walked to his girlfriend's bedroom. He heard the other bedroom door close before he closed Rachel's.

He looked around for her, but didn't see her. He called her name and heard her voice from behind the bathroom door.

"In here, but read the note on the bed."

Puck picked up the note and read.

_Noah,_

_You've been a very good friend tonight, so I have something extra special for you. Get comfortable._

_Love,_

_Rachel _

Puck kicked off his shoes and pulled his shirt over his head. Just as he sat on the bed, he heard the bathroom door open. He looked up and felt his jaw drop.

Rachel was standing there in a black lace… thing, he forgot the name of it, she was just so beautiful. He stood and walked to her and pulled her in his arms. She wrapped her arms around his neck and kissed him.

***************

Much, much later, they were lying on her bed, arms wrapped around each other, completely exhausted and very happy with themselves.

They heard a loud noise coming from the other bedroom and Rachel's eyes widened.

"He finally hit that high B!" she cried as Puck laughed and started kissing her neck.

* * *

Now, that we've touched on how it all began, that's the next story.


	6. Flashback

**Ok, so I messed up a little bit on the timeline I have in my head. In the last part, I made mention of the following happening in September, when (at least in my mind) it couldn't have- it had to be early October. There has to be enough time for the club to be created, have all the others join, most everything in canon happening through Mash Up, and still be close enough to Halloween for Rachel's remark (in my first story about how they hadn't been doing 'this' for very long). So, please pretend I went back and corrected that. And, if you're wondering why this is such a big deal to me, you'll see why at the end of the story. I do have to keep the holiday theme going somehow. ;D **

**And because a vague disclaimer is nobody's friend, I do not own Glee so please don't sue.**

**In this part, we have Rachel being verbose and violent, Puck manning up to admit something, and you, dear reader, finding out that they weren't as stealthy as you'd thought they were.**

* * *

'It was payback, pure and simple,' Rachel thought as he slid a finger on her chest and sang the wrong words, yet again. Payback for the conversation on the bleachers about not getting to touch her boobs. 'I mean, really, we rolled around on a bed together. If he'd wanted to touch them, he'd had plenty of time before I pulled away,' she complained to herself.

The choreography they were currently performing required a lot of touching- hands on chests, hand holding, being picked up and spun around. Mr. Schue had probably thought he was doing them a favor by pairing Rachel and Puck as dance partners. Last week, they'd been… something, she still wasn't all that sure about it, and this week they… weren't.

Rachel knew that another spin was coming, so she braced herself for it. Puck performed the move with surprising grace and was putting her back on her feet when she felt his hand on her butt. It was slight, it was subtle, no one else could have seen it, and she almost convinced herself that she imagined it until she saw the eyebrow quirk up at her. As soon as she had put her feet back on the ground, she pushed away from him.

"You uncouth lout! What do you think you're doing?" she yelled.

Everyone stopped and stared.

"I don't know, Berry, oh, it looked like choreography!" Puck replied with a smug uplifting of his lips.

"That was not in any of the steps that we've been working on all week and you know it," Rachel said. "You did that so you could throw me off and make me look bad, yet again. Or maybe to get back at me for breaking up with you!"

There was a collective indrawn breath from the entire room. She had broken up with him? When they had stopped being seen together, everyone figured that Puck had gotten over his Berry-in-a-short-skirt induced madness before too much damage could be done. But for her to have broken up with him… this was grade A gossip that hadn't been sussed out by anyone in the group. They should be ashamed of themselves.

"In your dreams. I told you that I was going to break up with you," he said.

"You only said that after I said what I said, so it doesn't count."

"What are you, five? Listen to me you psychotic midget, you're just pissed that you let a stud like me get away. Having second thoughts?" he leered at her.

She marched over to him, pushed him in the chest, and he moved a step back. Another audible gasp erupted from the group.

"Of course not, Puck," she stressed his name. "You were the one who approached me about working on ideas for the mash up. You were the one who wanted to practice," she made air quotes with her fingers, "in my bedroom. It was even your suggestion that we ma…"

He interrupted her- he really didn't want **that** part getting out. "I can't believe you didn't see through that, Berry," he said, his eyes glaring daggers at her. "I just wanted the chance to see if you were normal in any way. How was I supposed to know that you'd jump right in feet first? Or should I say jump on?"

The slap echoed through the room. Rachel stood in front of him, breathing heavily, while he put a hand to the side of his face. As she turned to walk away, he grabbed her arm and jerked her back to him. Everyone fled from the stage.

The sound of feet leaving thundered through the room as her voice got lower. A loud, crazy Rachel he could deal with. A quiet Rachel, her eyes glaring into his, made him want to take another step back. "How dare you? That you would cast aspersions on my good name is laughable. I'm not the one who sat on the bleachers and wondered why girls don't like me. I'm not the person who has to go around proving my self-worth by being deliberately cruel to others. I thought that I had seen a different side of you. Your words in the bathroom, and your actions in choosing Glee over football made me think that you weren't the jerk everyone believes you to be. While I can be excused for thinking that you may have had an interest in me, I can see that I was right in calling a halt to our sham of a relationship."

Puck glared back at her and stepped toward her. He shoved a finger in her face. "You can think what you want, Berry. But we both know that you were just as into it as I was. You didn't have to agree. I didn't force myself on you. You liked what we were doing until you realized who you were with. It wasn't some random guy who had you feeling all hot and bothered, it was me. Tell me, Berry. Has anyone ever made you feel like that before? Just make you completely forget who you are and what you're doing and just grab at whatever life throws in your lap?"

Rachel reached out to shove his finger out of her face. He grabbed her arm and pulled her closer. "Admit it, Berry. You wanted me, not anyone else."

She brought her other arm up to slap him again. Honestly, she did. At least, that's what she told herself, and him, later. Instead, she wrapped her arm around his neck, pulling his face to hers and crushed her lips to his.

As soon as her lips met his, he let go of the hand he held and twined his fingers in her hair and changed the angle of the kiss. She moaned against him and pressed her body closer to his. His hands traveled down her body and cupped her ass. At his touch, she lifted herself, wrapped her arms around his neck and her legs around his waist. As if he were waiting for just this sign from her, he walked them off the stage and pushed her against the wall and began grinding into her. Her moans told him that she was right there with him.

***************

A lone witness to the argument remained in the auditorium. She'd sat in the back row, watching the back and forth, the venom being spewed on both sides, the lust that had eventually overtaken the couple, and wishing she had popcorn. This was better than an episode of 'The Hills' (LC days) any day.

She heard the door open and looked over as Quinn and Kurt came back in the room.

"Where'd they go?" Quinn asked.

She pointed back stage.

"Were they still arguing?"

She shook her.

"Oh well, then. Come on, I'll give you a ride home."

Brittany stood and walked to the door. She thought about saying something about what she'd seen, but shrugged. No one would believe her anyway.

***************

A few minutes, or it might have been several hours later (they weren't sure), Puck and Rachel were on a couch in one of the dressing rooms. Puck's pants were around his ankles, his shirt had been ripped open and was still on him, but hanging loosely. Rachel was shirtless, her bra hanging from one arm, her skirt bunched around her waist, and straddling his lap. The only clothing that separated their lower halves was Rachel's minuscule thong that made Puck moan loudly whenever she rubbed against him.

"Come on, Berry. You're killing me. Either take them off or just shoot me," he groaned as she ran her fingers through his strip of hair. At his words, her fingers tightened and pulled his head up. His eyes left her chest and shot to her face. The fierce look on face made his eyes widen.

"My name is Rachel, not Berry or psychotic midget. If you're going to fuck me, Puck, you'd damn well better know my name."

She felt him grow harder beneath her. His eyes softened and he took her hand. Bring it to his lips, he kissed it and said, "Rachel."

She leaned forward and kissed him gently. She smiled against his lips as she felt his hand slide up her hip and reach her thong. She tore her lips away from his when she heard the sound of ripping material.

She was breathing heavily and twisted them so that they were laying on the couch with Puck on top. He kicked his pants from around his ankles and lay more fully on her. She bucked her hips, trying to get him inside her when he pulled away and reached for his pants.

"Shit… condom…," were the only words she could make out.

"Noah, I'm on the pill, now will you please fuck me?" she groaned in frustration and wiggled out of her skirt.

When the offending item joined his pants on the floor, he lay on her again and looked her in the eyes. "No, Rachel. Your first time shouldn't be a quick fuck." He cupped her cheek and she smiled at him softly. "We're having sex," he smirked at her and she grinned at him. She reached up to kiss his chin.

When he looked her in the eyes again, he said, "We'll go as fast as you want, just breathe through any pain, okay?"

She ran her fingers along his jaw line, and nodded as he eased back between her legs.

***************

Later, they lay exhausted and happy on the couch, Rachel snuggled in his arms and Puck tracing her spine with his fingers. She sighed contentedly and his chest moved as he chuckled.

"Not that I'm complaining, but why did you throw yourself at me?" he asked.

She slightly rose and smiled at him.

"Well, I really meant to slap you again, but looking back, it seems this was the best way to stop us from killing each other. Or, we could say we were celebrating."

"Celebrating what?"

"Didn't you know that it's Evaluate Your Life Day? I evaluated and made a choice."

"Well, it can be counted as one of your better ideas, Rach."

"What I don't understand, Noah, is why? Why were you doing all that stuff in rehearsal? Were you just trying to set me off or…" she trailed off as he brought her lips back his.

"Well, my life was a little bit too quiet and sane, so I…"

She slapped lightly at his chest.

He chuckled at her and said, "I just missed you, I guess."

"I missed you too, Noah."

***************

As they were getting dressed, Rachel looked over to see Puck putting her ripped underwear in his pocket. He grinned at her and she shook her head at him.

"I'm sorry about your shirt, I got a little carried away."

"A little?" he replied with a lift of his eyebrow. "Don't worry about it, I'll just button up my jacket."

Rachel tilted her head and looked at him. "Since you have a souvenir to remember this by, I'd like something."

Thinking that she'd just gave him her virginity, and her underwear, he agreed.

"Tell me something that no one, or very few people, knows about you," she said as they walked to the doors.

He thought for a minute and replied, "I can play most of Madonna's songs on the guitar. Now, you tell me something."

Rachel stopped, looked around and motioned him closer. When he bent his head to hers, she whispered in his ear, "I don't have a gag reflex."

Puck was rooted to the spot as she walked away.

'Damn,' he thought as he watched her walk away. He hurried up to catch up to her and said, "You do know where my brain just went, don't you?"

She smiled at him and kept on walking.

"Of course I do. Just because I don't have practical knowledge of matters of an intimate nature doesn't mean I can't google with the best of them."

Puck smirked back at her and took her hand. Rachel was full of surprises and he was going to find out every single one of them.

* * *

**So, that's how it all began. And yes, that is a holiday (October 12 to be exact) … a strange one, yes, but still. Now, I would like to open the floor for suggestions. I know which holiday (another strange one because March is a boring month, unless you watch college basketball and I do, or you are me it's my wedding anniversary month) I'm going to use, but I'm going to throw it out there for ideas on possibly where they can get up to no good or would you like an 'other peoples thoughts on Puckleberry' story.**


	7. St Patrick's Day

**So, this part is pure smut with no redeeming qualities. You have been warned. It's much shorter than I'd like to have it be, but if it were longer, plot (if you can find any) might try to sneak in. **

**I really want to thank Catalystx for reminding me of St. Patrick's Day. It's rather embarrassing because I am of Irish descent. If my hair were any redder or I had more freckles, I'd be shipped back to County Cork in a potato sack.**

**Thanks to all for the reviews, alerts and ideas. And again, the characters are not mine. I disclaim!**

**

* * *

  
**

'This party blows,' Puck thought as he wandered around Brittany's house. Why a chick that had Dutch ancestry wanted to have a St. Patrick's Day party four days before the actual day was lost on him. But, it was Brittany and her parties were known to get out of hand, so he went. It also helped that Rachel was running around dressed in a short green skirt and had somehow found green open toed high heels that matched the skirt. What didn't help was that he'd lost a coin toss with Rachel to see who would drink and who would not. He'd never lost a coin flip until tonight. While Rachel was on her third glass of green beer, he was stone cold sober. Damn it.

Rachel was sitting beside Quinn on the couch. Their heads were close together and they were whispering. If they were any closer, he'd swear they'd be kissing. At the thought, Puck shifted uneasily. While it would be wrong because Rachel is his girl, he put the thought into his spank bank for later. What? He's a teenage guy and the thought of two hot chicks macking on each other (while he was allowed to watch) was pretty much a fantasy come true. He turned away and adjusted his pants. He turned back around when two arms wrapped around his chest and rubbed his stomach.

Puck took in her slightly wide eyes and happy grin. He smiled back at her. This Rachel, an almost, but not quite, drunk Rachel was his second favorite version. His favorite was post sex, cuddling Rachel. Not that he'd ever admit it because 1) he wasn't Kurt and 2) he wasn't supposed to like sappy stuff like that, right?

Rachel shifted her arms around his neck and pulled his head close to hers.

"I'm horny, Noah," she whispered and rubbed herself against him.

He grinned at her and thought, 'Hot damn, both of my favorite Rachel's in one night.'

He pulled her through the kitchen and up the back stairs. When they reached a bedroom door that stood open, he lead her in and closed the door behind them. As he tried to push her against the wall, Rachel turned them so that he was the one against it.

"I wanna play."

She reached up and kissed him. Puck returned her kisses and tried to get her to move closer to the bed. She stopped him and pulled away.

She pushed him roughly and he hit the wall. "I said I wanna play," she whispered as her hands moved to the buttons of his shirt, undoing them one-by-one, and placing kisses on his chest. She jerked the shirt out of his pants and shoved it off his shoulders. She pulled him away from the wall to let it fall to the floor.

Rachel put her hands on his shoulders and rubbed them down his arms and back again. She lightly caressed his chest, barely letting her thumbs come in contact with his nipples. She smiled when his head fell back and hit the wall.

"Careful, Noah, or you'll hurt yourself."

"It just might be worth it, if you do that again."

"How about I do this instead?" she asked, just before she ducked her head and captured one of the nubs between her teeth and pulled.

Puck groaned, the feel of her mouth and teeth almost devouring him. She bit, licked and sucked until the nub was hard. Suddenly, she leaned closer and added her hands to the mix, wrapping her arms around him and grabbing his butt. She massaged the muscles as she moved to the other nipple, giving it equal treatment.

Puck reached for her, wanting to feel her pressed against him. She assented to the silent command as he ran his hands through her hair and yanked her head up to kiss her. Rachel reached for the button of his pants and unsnapped them. Unsurprisingly, she found no underwear- he never wore them when they were out together. She pulled them just far enough off his hips, so she could snake a hand inside and rub her thumb across the head of his penis. Puck shuddered violently. Rachel tightened her hold and moved her hand farther down his cock, feeling the ridges and veins. She slowly stroked him up and down, while pushing his pants off with the other hand. Puck's hands left her hair long enough to help her push them away, then wrapped around her. Rachel broke the kiss and licked down his chest. She stopped when she came to his coarse hair and breathed deeply.

Puck was lost in a sea of sensation—one of Rachel's hands on his cock, stroking; the other massaging his ass, her mouth, nibbling all around his cock but never coming as close as he wanted. She seemed to be waiting for a certain reaction from him—some kind of sign that he hadn't given her yet. He whimpered.

At the sound, Rachel closed her lips around him and licked at the head. She snaked her tongue out to play with the slit. Gradually, she descended down the shaft, taking him in until he hit the back of her throat and he slid just a little bit farther. Puck slowly began rocking his hips. He fisted his hands in her hair and moaned, wanting to bury himself in her mouth and fill her in every way. Rachel took him deeper and sucked, bringing teeth and tongue into her actions. She moved her hand to cup his balls and then tugged.

Puck rocked harder against her, her name a prayer on his lips. Heat, delicious heat, was running through him, rippling up his spine, and threatening to burn him from the inside out. He tugged on her head, urging her to move faster. As she allowed him to control her movements, she sucked harder, running a fingernail across his perineum and scratching it lightly.

Puck groaned, and Rachel felt the first flood of warm semen hit her tongue. She swallowed, stroking him gently, wanting to capture every drop he gave her. She eased off him slowly, trying to draw out his pleasure as long as she could.

Neither heard the bedroom door open, but they did hear…

"Oh my God, I'm blind!" Kurt screamed as he shut the door and ran down the hallway.

* * *

**So, they've been caught. Finally. The next part will be more of a setup to the part following that. There's that pesky plot I was talking about. We might get a little bit of a fantasy for one, or maybe both of them.**


	8. Author's Note

Authors Note

I promise that the next part is coming after a three month delay. I am so sorry, but my muse took off for Bora Bora and left me high and dry. While the next part is not a holiday per se (yeah right, tell that to any high school student!) , we will be picking up a few days after the last story left off. SPRING BREAK HERE THEY COME!


	9. Spring Break

The Monday after Brittany's party brought a surprise to the members of New Directions. Each member was called out of their first period class and told to go to the choir room. While asses had been kicked and names taken at Regionals, they still finished second to Vocal Adrenaline. Rachel had ranted about the numerical disparity of the loss, but gave in when the other members said that they saw no reason to keep meeting. Puck knew his girl better than that, but kept his thoughts to himself. Because guess what? A musically pissed off Rachel is a wildcat in the sack.

As they entered the room, they saw Mr. Schue, Principal Figgins and an unknown man waiting for them. As they took their seats, they saw that Mr. Schue had a goofy grin on his face. He motioned for the strange man to speak.

The man introduced himself as Mr. Wallace of the Ohio State Show Choir Commission and told them that Vocal Adrenaline had been disqualified from their recent win due to allegations of bribery and ineligible members. And while said allegations had not been completely disproven, they could take no chances. As the second place team, they had been elevated to the winners. Nationals were in two weeks in St. Petersburg, Florida. Given how little time was left for fundraising, the state commission was paying for their airline tickets and hotel rooms. All they would need was their own spending money. Mr. Wallace congratulated them on their belated win and left the room.

Principal Figgins added his praise to the stunned, but growing more excited, group and nodded when Rachel raised her hand and rose from her seat. Puck had been watching Rachel during the announcement and almost knew, word for word, what was coming next.

"Principal Figgins, may I respectfully request that we be excused from classes for the rest of the day, so that we may begin preparations for the competition? I know that none of us would want to besmirch the fine name of William McKinley by appearing to be less than our absolute best, given the short amount of time we have. I promise that we all will represent the school, and the state, with pride becoming McKinley High ambassadors."

Rachel looked around the room and the look in her eyes told everyone that they would or else.

Figgins agreed and left.

Mr. Schue broke out of his daze as Rachel approached him and they began to go over which of their songs could be improved upon and whether or not they had time to add new songs to their set list. As their discussion continued, the group came to some startling realizations:

1. They had just scored an all expenses paid trip to Florida for Spring Break.

2. Rachel was the only one that did _not_ seem surprised by the announcement, she had too many ideas for Mr. Schue about what they could do in a short time frame.

A third, more disturbing realization followed on the heels of the first two, something that Puck had figured out long ago: his girl was a badass evil genius (almost as badass as him) and there were only two options on the Rachel Berry Crazy Train- get the fuck on board or get your ass mowed the fuck over as she passed you. His girl was going places and she would drag you with her, kicking and screaming, if she had to.

********

As they broke for a quick lunch, Kurt and Mercedes were asking (more like interrogating if you asked Puck) her what she knew about what happened. Rachel just smiled politely and said nothing.

Puck rolled his eyes and said, "You expect her to answer? A true evil genius never gives away their ideas. That's where most of them fuck up their plans for world domination, they spill everything to their arch-nemesis before they're done. Jeez, watch Austin Powers sometimes."

As their eyes widened, Rachel shook her head and laughed. "Oh, Noah. Currently, I have no plans for world domination. All of my energy is concentrated on taking Broadway by storm within the next ten years. But, if I were to change my mind, I can assure you that I would appoint you, Kurt, as the editor of Vogue and Mercedes, I would make you the last winner of American Idol, and then cancel the show. But, like I said, my plans do not lean in that direction at this time. But, you never know."

Kurt and Mercedes slowly backed away from the couple.

"American Idol and Vogue, Berry?"

Rachel snorted. "Like I want those two anywhere near a Broadway theater, except in the audience."

See? Badass evil fucking genius.

********

Two and a half weeks later, the members of New Directions were on a beach in Florida. They finished seventh out of twenty teams and had been awarded the Most Promising Choir award. The group had waited for Rachel's head to explode, but surprisingly enough, it didn't. She was quite proud of their win and vowed that next year, they would do even better.

The guys were splashing in the water and making fun of the losers who were stuck in Ohio in a freak, late season snow storm. The girls, and Kurt, were laying towels, talking about how to spend the next three days before they flew back. Kurt was raving about the International Mall, where there were Gucci, Sephora, and a Neiman Marcus stores, and suggested that all of the girls look for their prom dresses while they were surrounded by stores they normally wouldn't have access to. When the guys heard shopping, they groaned until Quinn told them that there was a professional baseball game they could go to, so they wouldn't want to light themselves on fire.

Puck ran up to Rachel and picked her up. She started squirming in his arms when she realized that he intended to take her in the water.

"Don't you dare, Noah! You know perfectly well that this bathing suit has never been in salt water!"

"Too damn bad, Berry. You're going in the water, so just get over it," he said loudly, then continued quietly. "If you get in the water, it'll cover us up so we can fool around."

Rachel stopped her squirming to consider. Their alone time _had_ been curtailed during the trip, and she _was_ hornier than she been since before they started dating…

Loudly, she sighed and winked at him. "Fine then. I guess I must succumb to the inevitable because it is too much ask that you act like a gentleman."

Puck took off at a run to the water. "Baby, you know you love it when I let my inner cave man out."

"Let it out, Noah? He's always out!" She screamed as he threw her and she hit the water.

Puck waited for Rachel to come back to the surface, but she didn't. He began to look around for her, when he heard his name being called. He saw her thirty feet past him and farther from shore. He grinned and quickly swam out to meet her. He grabbed her and pulled her close to him.

"How'd you get so far, so fast?"

"Noah, you always seem to forget about my amazing breath control."

"Babe, your breath control is one of my top five favorite things about you," he said as he kissed her.

********

Ten sets of eyes watched the couple from the sand.

"They wouldn't, would they?" Tina asked.

'Oh, yes they would," Kurt and Brittany replied at the same time.

Quinn looked at the pair and said, "Spill."

The others gathered around as a soft cry of "Oh, Noah!" carried on the breeze.

THE END

********

Ok, that's the end. I am calling it complete. A big thank you to all who have commented and marked it as a favorite.


End file.
